Digimon: The Children of the Digidestened!
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: WARNING! This fic includes Taiora, Matt+Mimi, Takari, Izlissa(new charecter), Jom(new as well), and Dangela( new also). PG is for minor laungauge.
1. The Begining

disclaimer: I DONT OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Digimon: The Kids of the Kids  
  
September, 1, 2040...  
Five kids walk into school, all happy and cheery. A new kid follows quitly. They enter class and they all are sitting next to each other, except the older girl. She walks to another class. The Sixth grade teacher, Ms. Takaishi (yes, kari is still a teacher), tells the kids to introduce themselfs. First the kid with black hair with purple streaks walks up.  
" Hello. My name is Jack Ichijoji. My dad is a computer programer, and I love to surf." Jack says.  
Next the small brown haired boy walks up.  
" Hi. I'm Chris Takaishi. My dad's a basketball player and an author.My mom is our teacher, and I am a twin. My sister is this class." Chris says nervously. The class snickers at the teacher being Chris and Careena's mom. Careena, who appears walks up.  
" I am Careena, and my brother said everything all ready." The red haired boy comes up.  
" My name is Tony Izzumi. My dad also programs computers and my mom is only the mayor's second-in command.I can play soccer better than anyone." Tony says. The quiet boy walks up after everyone is done.  
" Hello. My name is Timmi. I will not tell you my last name, or who my parents are or what they do. This is because they are very famous, and my last school swarmed me." The boy said.  
  
After school...  
" Hello, cousin Chris." Timmi says.  
" Timmi. Smooth move not telling your last name."   
" Yes. Where are Jack, Careena, Tony, and Jewel?" Timmi asks.  
" Askin' for us?" Jack asks.  
" Yes. Let's go to the arcade." Timmi says. Sudennly, out of the computer, digivices shoot onto their belts.  
" What the heck?!?" Jack exclaims. They are then sucked into the computer, into the digital world!  
  
In the digital world...  
Jack is lieing( help?) on the floor.   
" What happened?" Jack asks when he sees a small, lizard like creature on his chest.  
" Hiya. I'm DemiIguanamon." The little digimon on Jack's chest.  
" Thank god I'm calm with lizards." Jack says.  
" I'm not a lizard. just a lizard type digimon." DemiIguanamon says.  
" Ok. My dad and mom always told me stories about Digimon when I was little. I thought they weren't real." Jack tinks aloud.  
" NOT REAL!?!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HERE FOR MY WHOLE LIFE!!!" DemiIguanamon yelled.  
" Woah. Sorry." he says.  
" It's okay." He says back. Suddennly, the bushes rumble.  
" I'll protect you Jack." Demi Iguanamon says as he jumps in front of the bushes. Careena comes out.  
" Okay, so Jack is here. Jack, this is Startermon." Careena says.  
" Yep, I'm Startermon. I'm a fire type digimon." Startermon explains.  
" This is getting weird. DemiIguanamon is a head with a small body. Startermon is a stick thats on fire with a smily face. I think I got wasted."  
" No you didn't Jack." DemiIguanamon and Careena say at the same time.  
" Well, I think the others are thatta way." Jack says. They find Chris, his Digimon Dropletmon, Tony with his digimon antmon and Jewel with two digimon named Silvermon and Oystermon. When they find Timmy, and his digimon Crystalkoromon, Blackkoromon and Fightermon, they are fighting a giant blue bug-like digimon named MeraKagatomon.   
" Don't worry, we'll protect you! Digimon, Digivolve!" DemiIguanamon yells.  
" DemiIguanamon, digivolve to... Iguanamon!" Iguanamon is a six and a half foot lizard in a thunder leather jacket and a fire mask.  
" Antmon, digivolve to... Sicklemon!" Sicklemon is a bee-like digimon with a sickle for an arm.   
" Silvermon, digivolve to... Goldmon!" Goldmon is a golden digimon made of cubes.  
" Oystermon, digivolve to... Pearlmon!" Pearlmon is a digimon made of giant pearls.  
" Startermon, digivole to... Flamemon!" Flamemon is a digimon made completly of flames.  
" Dropletmon, digivolve to... Watermon!" Watermon is a digimon that can turn from liquid to solid and back instantly.  
" Crystalkoromon, digivolve to... CrystalAgumon!" CrystalAgumon is simply an Agumon made of crystal.  
" BlackKoromon, digivolve to... BlackAgumon!" BlackAgumon is a black Agumon with yellow eyes.  
" Fightermon, digivolve to... DemiNinjamon!" DemiNinjamon is a robotic ninja.  
"Digimon, attack!" Iguanamon yells.  
" Thunder Flame!" Iguanamon yells as he attacks.  
" Laser Sickle!" Sicklemon attacks.  
" Golden Bazooka!" Goldmon attacks.  
" Pearl Bombs!" Pearlmon yells and attacks.   
" Crystal Pepper Breath!" You guessed it, CrystalAgumon.  
" Jalepano Breath!" BlackAgumon attacks and yells.  
" Ninja Gears!" DemiNinjamon attacks.   
This destroys MeraKagatomon, but they also happen to fall into a cave!  
  
What will happen? And will I ever see my ideas on T.V.? Lets hope so. No flames, and wait till next time on Dgimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. Komodomon Cometh!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
Digimon: The Children of the Digidestened  
  
Episode#2: Komodomon Cometh!  
  
In the cave, near a river...  
  
" Well, we have been here for a few hours. I only have enough food for day or two. Including us all." Timmi says.  
  
" Then I'll just fish." Jack says.  
  
" You idiot, this river goes to the ocean. We can just go there and get crab. Or lobster." Timmi says plainly.  
  
" Okay. Lets go." Jack, Timmi, and Tony all say at the same time.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
" Yay! Crab legs!" Chris and Timmi say together.  
  
" Well, lets see the view. Who wants to go with me?" Jack says.  
  
" Of course me, buddy." Iguanamon replies.  
  
" Ok, that's it." Jack says.  
  
" Wait Jack! I wanna go to." Careena says. After they left, the others start to talk.  
  
" I bet I know what theys gonna do." Timmi says.  
  
" What?" They all ask. Timmi turns his back at them and acts like he is making out with someone.  
  
" I don't get it." Chris says.  
  
" They're making out Chris. You must of not of gotten enough oxygen." Timmi replies. Suddenly, Ebidramon comes out.  
  
When Jack and Careena come back, everyone is captured in sand dunes by Ebidramon. Then Ebidramon grabs Jack and Careena!  
  
" Iguanamon, save Careena! Leave me!" Jack yells.  
  
" How about I save you both?" Iguanamon says. Then Jacks digivice glows.  
  
" Iguanamon, digivolve to...(Iguanamon gets all buff in 3-D, then the mask becomes bandana and he grows to 50 feet.) Komodomon!  
  
Analysis: Komodomon is a very fierce dinosaur type digimon. He has power over fire and electricity.  
  
" Lobster boil, coming up! Magneta-Flame Negative!" Ebidramon lets go of Jack and Careena and is flown into the ocean. Komodomon lets the other kids out of the dunes and then becomes Iguanamon again.  
  
" How was I Jack? Was I cool being all Godzilla like? It was like Godzilla versus Ebirah, huh? I read Timmi's notebook, and it was like that!" Iguanamon went on and on.  
  
" Iguanamon? You read one of my books? BlackAgumon, CrystalAgumon, DemiNinjamon, lets get him." Timmi says. It sketch frames with them chasing Iguanamon.  
  
Will the other Digimon digivolve soon? Watch the next Digimon: Digital Monsters. 


End file.
